


Thirty Days

by squeeliferuiner



Series: Compromise [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crack Pairing, D&D, F/M, Fury being Fury, Genderswap, Jotun!Loki (implied), LSV, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Vibrators, Voyeurism, girl!Sitwell, gratuitous use of ice, lady!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeeliferuiner/pseuds/squeeliferuiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This is set in the same 'verse as the rest of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/31737">Compromise</a> series, but is outside the main timeline narrative and can be read on its own. </p><p> </p><p>Based on chasingriversong's <a href="http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge">30 Day OTP Porn Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He Likes Best

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Anal Sex

Jasper likes it when it's simple. Between his toy collection and Loki's magic tricks, they can make sex as clever and complicated as any page from the _Kama Sutra_ or the specialty porn videos Jasper's collected over the years, sure. But he likes it when it's just the two of them, when Loki's lips scrawl _want_ across his body and his fingers trace _love_ onto Loki's, when there's no struggle for control or distraction from each other. And he likes it first thing in the morning on an unhurried weekend, slow and languid touches on sun-warmed skin, drowsy kisses and lazy hands and trust and comfort and _home._

Loki doesn't often let himself be taken, but in these moments, he's more willing to let Jasper slip between his thighs, press into him, take his pleasure in slow rolls of his hips. And Jasper likes how he looks that way, head thrown back, hair haloed out on the pale sheets, half-lidded gaze more black than green. He strokes his hands up Loki's thighs, muscles quivering beneath taut skin, grips his hips as though he could reach through the layers to touch the fragile bones cradling him in their embrace. And as Loki arches hard beneath him, Jasper presses messy kisses to his clavicle, the line of his throat, any expanse of sweat-salt skin he can reach, finding his own release deep inside Loki, gathering him close as he gasps out the last of it.

And as they are sprawled tangled together, thoughts hazy, he smiles, content. He likes it this way best.

 


	2. A Small Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2: Awkward sex/things don't go as planned

Late December. Loki, heavily pregnant with their daughter, finds it easier to wear female form much of the time. Fortunately, Jasper finds her curves just as appealing. There is, however, one small problem.

Having spent a rather pleasant evening making out like horny teenagers on the couch, they head into the bedroom. Jasper takes his time undressing Loki even as she wriggles impatiently, till finally she just gives him a dirty look and makes their clothes disappear with a snap of her fingers. He laughs even as he leans in to graze his teeth over a nipple. She jerks against him and moans softly, and he repeats it with the other one, before settling in between her thighs. She reaches for him with an ardent look in her eyes.

Which is when they discover that her belly has now finally gotten to the point of being completely in the way.

She whines in frustration; he considers for a moment, then nudges her onto her side and spoons himself behind her.

"We knew this would happen," Jasper murmurs into her ear, cupping a breast and rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. "So we'll just try it another way."

"Fine, whatever, just, _now_ please." Loki moans and arches against him, rocking her hips back into his. He laughs and positions himself to slide into her, finally. And then, just as he starts to move...

"Ow."

"What do you mean, ow?"

"Just as I said. Ow. My hip does not wish to move in that direction. Also, my back hurts."

More amused than annoyed, Jasper presses a kiss against her shoulder blade as he tries to adjust . "Any other complaints?"

"Yes, actually, that's better for my hip but now it chafes a bit." Loki sounds apologetic as she squirms against him uncomfortably.

"You want I should get the lube or is that just going to be too much effort?"

"I can do lube." She pauses and tries to maneuver around to do something with her magic. "Godsdammit, I can't _reach._ This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Jasper protests, trying not to laugh at her predicament.

"If you had not impregnated me, we would not be in this ridiculous scenario."

"True in more ways than one, I think," he says ruefully, finally pulling away from her.

She flops onto her back, glaring at him. "So now I am to be left here completely unsatisfied until she's born? Do you realize how long that might be? I have destroyed small villages for less."

He smirks, then slips between her legs again and starts nibbling his way up her inner thigh. "I wouldn't say that. There's always a way." He continues to work his way up, then finally leans in to flick his tongue over her clit. Her hips press up against him, and he lays an arm across them to help hold her in place as he works at her with his tongue, slides a finger inside her.

"So good, Loki," he murmurs. "And so wet now. I love the way you taste."

She makes a sound that starts out as a scoff and turns into a whimper when he nips at her sensitive folds with gentle teeth, and jerks hard against his arm when he crooks his finger and _drags,_ a raw plea catching in the back of her throat. He does it again and again, coaxing that sound out of her,  eventually adding a second finger, staying with her as her hips roll and her thighs clench around him, lips and tongue teasing her all the while, the scent of her heady as she finally collapses a quivering wreck.

She looks too boneless to move as he crawls back up beside her, her eyes glazed.

"Well," she says finally. "No need to find a small town to pillage, then." A well-satisfied smile plays at her lips, and he kisses her, just there at the corner of her mouth. 


	3. Silvertongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3: Body Fluids

The first time Loki fucks Jasper, plowing him into the narrow bunk in his helicarrier quarters, he's almost embarrassed about the trails of come spattering his own belly. Until Loki, a mischievous look in his eyes, leans in and licks him clean with long stripes of his tongue. Jasper's pretty sure it's the hottest damn thing he's ever seen, and finds himself getting aroused all over again at the sinfully satisfied look on Loki's face.


	4. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's pretty clear what the theme of this one is.

As he tightens the last knot and steps back to scrutinize his handiwork, Jasper looks both reverent and pleased, and Loki's breath catches in his throat. They both know that Loki could escape anytime he pleases, simple ropes would never be enough to hold him, but he chooses not to, every time he lets Jasper do this - chooses to trust and allow Jasper to turn his body into a work of art.

His wrists are caught in a complex cage of knotwork, his calves are bound to his thighs, and the lines crossing his shoulders, belly, and hips whisper tiny thrills into his skin as he shifts, testing the bonds, learning their strength so he knows how far he can take his struggles against them. Jasper winds another length of rope through the cage of his wrists, runs it through the eyelet hook sunk into the specially reinforced concrete that backs the drywall in this room, and pulls. His back curves into a perfect arch as his arms are pulled up and behind him, ribcage and hipbones jutting forward. His knees are pulled apart by more ropes, and he wriggles just a little, finding the points that puts the least strain on his shoulders and hips.

Jasper sits back on his heels, watching him. Loki can scarcely breathe, spread so open and helpless and vulnerable, his skin quivering in anticipation of the first touch. And when it does come _, finally,_ in feather-light fingertips over his knee, his muscles tighten toward the touch and a tiny moan escapes his mouth. And as those fingertips stroke up the soft skin of his inner thigh, brush over the sensitive place just inside his hipbone, cup the shape of his ribs beneath his skin, he writhes against the ropes, gasping and panting and straining for _more, please, oh yes just there_. When Jasper finally slips between his spread thighs and breaches him, he cries out, raw and broken, Jasper's hands and cock and lips  the only anchors in a sea of exquisite helplessness. Jasper takes him torturously slowly, Loki's body twisting and arching and rocking hard against him, desperate begging syllables spilling from his lips, pushing him higher and higher and tracing slow fire through every nerve, every cell. And when Jasper reaches to wrap a calloused hand around his cock, that's all it takes to stretch his body taut, every muscle straining with his release, Jasper finishing himself moments later before it can become too much to bear.

Still pressed to him hip to shoulder, Jasper stretches upward to pull on the release rope and doing the same with the leads at either knee. Loki lets his bound wrists fall around Jasper's neck, and gently, Jasper bears him backwards to the floor, still shuddering and whimpering in the aftermath. Loki burrows his face into Jasper's shoulder, _trusting_ to the cradle of Jasper's arms, to being enveloped in safety and love and _shh, I've got you. I've got you_ , as Jasper undoes the knots at his thighs and slowly, gradually brings him back to himself.


	5. Yes, Right There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5: Nipple Play

Loki's hands slide up Jasper's sides, taking his shirt off over his head with them, then he pushes him back against the arm of the couch, sliding up his body to take his mouth in a filthy kiss. His hand skims over Jasper's shoulder, tracing the line of his collarbone, then travels down just a little further till his thumb brushes over his nipple. Jasper twitches beneath him and Loki grins against Jasper's mouth, tweaking his nipple between two fingers, earning a gasp that time. He shifts downward, laying open-mouthed kisses along Jasper's jaw, at the hollow of his throat, over his chest, and flicks his tongue over the little nub of flesh. He switches his hand to the other while his mouth continues to work the one, nibbling and sucking and teasing while Jasper thrashes, his hands fisting into Loki's hair. He gives the tender skin a particularly sharp bite and Jasper cries out, digging his own nails into Loki's shoulder, while Loki laughs and soothes it again with his tongue. And then he switches sides and does it all over again, cool breath ghosting over damp skin and Jasper pleading and begging for more underneath him.


	6. Laces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6: Corsets

Tower Movie night is  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Jasper, who claims to have participated many times in college, goes as Riff Raff. And Loki...Loki's Frank, of course, high-strung, sexy as fuck, all wicked smirks and snappy one-liners, stalking across the room in glittery brocade corset, black panties, and pearls, demanding attention like the diva he is.

And then, of course, he sprawls out across Jasper, forcing Jasper to spend the  _entire movie_ trying to keep his hands more or less to himself in front of their friends while Loki's flashing those long, fishnet-clad legs and squirming his silk-clad bottom into Jasper's lap and stretching so that glimpses of white flesh appear between the laces of the corset. And eventually he can't help it anymore, he reaches for the end of the cord to pull it loose, only to have Loki zap his hand away with a tiny green spark. He makes a sound of frustration in the back of his throat and Loki smirks and somewhere behind him, Maria Hill is  _laughing_ at him as he shifts underneath Loki and wishes he'd worn looser pants.


	7. Leave It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an experience related by a friend of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7: Creative positions. This is as creative as I get without help from the Kama Sutra, which...yeah, okay, it didn't occur to me to look. I was amused by sex in a tree.

Jasper reaches up for the next branch. His hand starts to slip, but strong fingers grip his wrist and help him clamber up onto the wide branch next to Loki. Between the leaves, they can catch glimpses of the city beyond the walls of the palace grounds; this is Loki's stated reason for bringing him here, so they can enjoy the view in some semblance privacy. There's little enough of that in the palace, with servants and guards scurrying everywhere. Jasper's used to a lack of privacy - he works for an intelligence agency, after all, and they're always in close quarters when he's on the 'carrier - but Asgard takes it to a whole new level, especially when he's having to play the part of Loki's devoted handfasted husband, a role he's had for two days - not nearly enough time to get used to it. He reflects that Loki, at least, seems content; for the past two days, his smile has come a little more easily.

So they're up in a tree. And the view is nice, he has to admit. It's a gorgeous day out - pleasantly warm, a fragrant breeze, nowhere to be until the evening meal. Loki gets himself settled in the vee of the branch and the trunk, then pulls Jasper back against his chest, wrapping an arm around his middle and pointing out interesting sights with the other. Eventually he runs out of things to show off and falls silent, his hand coming to rest on Jasper's leg, thumb stroking half-circles into his jeans. He sighs softly, and his breath tickles Jasper's ear. And Jasper's suddenly very aware of the shape of Loki at his back, the press of Loki's thighs outside his own, and the way Loki's hand on his leg is gradually creeping upward and the one around his middle is moving to meet it, somewhere in the vicinity of his groin. He would laugh - they're in a godsdamned _tree_ \- but when he starts to, it sounds choked instead, because Loki's hand suddenly _squeezes_.

"Loki," he manages, even as those long fingers unbutton his fly and snake inside his jeans to knead his flesh, "we are in a tree."

"Are we?" Loki's lips trace the shell of his ear.

"There is a strong likelihood of splinters in places there should not be splinters."

"Mm." That's pressed against the nape of his neck.

"And there is gravity to consider."

"Jasper." Loki's teeth leave a small mark in the tender skin beneath his ear. "Shut up. It's fine. I have everything under control."

He opens his mouth to protest, but Loki's hands are interfering with the ability to form coherent thoughts. He shakes his head, closes his eyes, and trusts that Loki will not let him come to harm. And that is how Jasper finds himself having sex in a tree.

 


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter has descriptions of consensual BDSM activity and dynamics. If that will in any way trigger you, you may wish to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8: D/s (with a dash of B and S/M...)

The collar's buckle lock slides closed with a soft click. Jasper's fingers linger on the black and green leather for a moment, admiring the contrast with Loki's creamy skin.

(It's surprising, how this works for them. Looking at them, no one would believe that Loki would submit to anyone, much less an unassuming computer geek like Jasper. On the other hand, Jasper would never have made it to Level 7 if he didn't have enough command presence to give orders and expect them to be followed every now and then. And Loki trusts - because Jasper never takes advantage of that trust, because Jasper listens and honors his safeword on the very rare occasion it gets used. And Jasper knows where the lines are, and knows that the purpose is never to break him.

They'd tried it the other way around, once. Stuttgart was too seared in Jasper's memory for Loki's demand that he kneel to have ever ended well. That, and it strikes far too close to the reality of their situation for his comfort. Oh, sometimes Loki will pretend to order him about and sometimes he'll pretend to worship Loki like the god he is, but it is always with an undercurrent of sass.)

Jasper steps back. Loki sits back on his heels, naked but for the collar. When no instructions are immediately forthcoming, he lifts his gaze to Jasper's in anticipation. And Jasper...does nothing. He picks up his tablet from the living room table and sits on the couch, for all intents and purposes ignoring Loki.

Loki doesn't take well to being ignored. He frowns and starts to get up.

"No."

Loki looks at him in confusion, and Jasper raises an eyebrow before relenting slightly. "Oh, all right. You may come sit over here if you like. "

Loki crawls over and curls up on the floor, leaning his head against Jasper's knee. Jasper cards his fingers through Loki's hair, once, then returns to whatever he's reading on the tablet, once again effectively ignoring Loki. A moment later, Loki stirs against him and sits up straight.

"What?" Jasper asks with a touch of impatience at having been interrupted.

"May I please read my book?"

"Hmm, no. I don't think so. I want you to show me how disciplined you are. You may not read. You may not fidget. You may not hum, tap your feet, snap your fingers, or otherwise make any noise."

Loki settles back with a soft sigh, head once again leaning against Jasper's leg. Jasper looks up a short time later to see a tiny green flicker in Loki's palm. He sets down the tablet, then fists a hand into Loki's hair and drags his head back. 

"I said no fidgeting. That means you may not play with magic."

(Jasper always watches for the moment the game actually starts. He watches Loki, seeing consternation flit across his face as he shifts his weight on his heels, and... _there._ The spark of defiance in Loki's eyes sends a tendril of warmth coiling through his belly, though he slips into Agent Face and doesn't allow himself to look anything other than impassive.

And he knows how difficult this particular thing is; chaos and restlessness crackle around Loki like a layer of energy just beneath his skin. Loki will manage it, all right; he will sit quietly and plot his disobedience, and when it comes, it will be _most_ worthy of punishment.)

And he does. He sits perfectly still, but for the rise and fall of his breathing, though Jasper can almost _see_ the gears turning in his head. As the silence stretches on, he decides to give him the opportunity. He clears his throat and nudges Loki with his knee. "Please get me a glass of wine."

Loki is slow to get to his feet, which earns him a swat to his backside as he turns to head to the kitchen. Jasper watches him return a moment later, glass in one hand, and pretends he doesn't see the gleam in Loki's eyes just before he trips and sends the glass spilling into Jasper's lap.

Jasper jumps to his feet with a yell and grabs Loki by the hair again. "Clumsy idiot! You're going to clean that up," he growls. "And you're going to clean me up. And since you did it on purpose, you're going to get punished for it.  Do you understand?"

Loki nods, his eyes dark, and as soon as Jasper lets go of his hair, runs off to get towels.

(This is how it works for them: It was a setup, a predictable one, perhaps, but Jasper surprises himself with the amount of real irritation and anger that seeps into him; he had expected something, like maybe the wine merely being magically tinted water, but not the spill. But Loki likes the push and pull, the chance to disobey and be punished accordingly.

They balance on the edge of a knife, with this: the anger is real, but Loki trusts him to react in a way that keeps them both safe. He never delves into humiliation; the chastisement is always physical, never disappointment. Jasper never wants to see Loki's fear. He knows without having to be told that to treat Loki as if he is small and insignificant and inadequate would ruin everything they are.)

Loki towels hastily at the spilled wine on the couch, and if he uses a bit of magic to keep it from soaking in, Jasper's willing to overlook that in the interest of not having a stained couch (because _really,_ Loki? Red wine on a white couch, brilliant plan). Loki turns to him and starts to dab at the front of his jeans with a towel - then, with a sly look up at Jasper, leans in and mouths at one of the wet spots instead. Jasper's tempted to throw him off, but his hand comes to rest on the back of his head as Loki unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers, returning wine-stained lips to nuzzle his cock. He laps at the head of it, tongues the slit, and when Jasper's fingers tighten again in his hair, wraps his lips around it and goes to town.

Jasper's breath speeds up as he looks down at Loki, unbelievably gorgeous like this, hair an inky spill across his pale shoulder, eyes bright, and that perfect red mouth working Jasper. And he sees: Loki's hand is wrapped around his own cock. Jasper pulls his head back and away with that iron grip in his hair, and Loki has to let go and use both his hands to keep his balance.

"I didn't give you permission to touch yourself," Jasper says softly. "I think I need to do something about those hands."

There are a great many things he'd like to do and have done with those hands, and he can't deny that watching Loki stroke himself is fucking _hot_ , but it's not the point of this little exercise. Jasper drags Loki to his feet and into the bedroom, where the St. Andrew's cross is already set up, and straps him in at wrists and ankles, makes sure, as always, that Loki knows where the panic snaps are. Then he turns to the small table where an array of rather vicious implements awaits, running his fingers over them, and selects a flogger of boar-hide to start, letting the soft tails swish over Loki's unmarked skin before stepping back and landing the first blow.

(This is how it works for them: the _need_ buzzing through Loki finds release in the heavy thud and sharp burn of the heavy leather floggers and the single-tails tipped in thin braids of sinew. The part of him that needs to see the world burn finds solace in the bite of the lash into his flesh.)

Loki's skin stripes beautifully under the impact, and Loki twists and writhes and cries out, and when Loki is sagging against the cross, welted from mid-thigh to shoulder, Jasper puts down his toys and presses himself against Loki's back. Loki's head falls back onto his shoulder and he rolls his hips back against Jasper's cock pressed to the curve of his ass, and while Jasper briefly considers the delightful cruelty of denying him - especially as Loki had taken the time, as he always does for this, to prepare himself prior to donning the collar - his cock has other ideas. With a low curse, he enters him, thrusting hard, running his hands up Loki's sides and arms, biting kisses into the back of his neck and the soft skin under his ear, touching everything he can reach _except_ Loki's erection. And as Loki pushes back against him, Jasper can hear him whimpering, _please please please please,_ and it's messy and rough and uncoordinated and Loki comes with a sharp cry, arms straining at the cuffs, muscles clenching tight and leaving him limp and gasping against Jasper, Jasper who sinks his teeth hard into the curve of shoulder into neck and buries himself further inside Loki and lets his own climax spill.

(And this, too, is how it works: the part where Jasper gets him down, carefully, and helps him over to the bed, and gets cool damp cloths to lay over the hot, tender skin of his back. The marks won't last long, the lighter ones are already fading, but they're still sensitive, and Loki shudders slightly against him at every soft touch; it's too much but he needs to know he's not alone. This is the part where Jasper says _thank you for letting me give you what you need_ and Loki hums softly before burrowing his face into Jasper's shoulder, knowing that he is safe and loved. It shouldn't work, fierce Loki too proud to submit to a mortal, Jasper too mild to make him, but it does. It does.)


	9. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9: DP

In the course of random conversation, Jasper manages to pry out of Loki that he has, from time to time, used his ability to create doubles of himself for, shall we say, sexual experimentation purposes. He's rather enthusiastic about this idea, possibly inappropriately so, which is how finds himself in bed bracketed by a pair of Lokis.

"Now that you have us, what will you do with us?" one of them purrs in his ear. They're both solid; he has no idea which one is the real Loki. "Shall we put on a show for you?"

They don't wait for him to answer. One of them clambers over him and straddles the other, leaning down for a ridiculously obscene kiss. They don't waste any time; the one leaning back against the headboard reaches around with slick fingers to press into the other, opening him up. He moans and throws his head back, pushing down onto his counterpart's fingers. Then, with a wink at Jasper, he rises up onto his knees, turns around, and lowers himself onto his double's cock, leaning back against the other Loki's chest, and starting to move.

Jasper's mouth has gone completely dry watching this. He can't help but stare. He must have made a sound, because they both turn to look at him, and flash him twin smirks. And then the Loki impaled on the other's cock takes it all a step further, shifting into her female form, spreading her legs wider, and sliding a finger down to touch herself.

"Come join us, husband," she says in a low voice. "I've made room for you."

He doesn't take much convincing.

 


	10. Ice Is Twice As Nice

"I do not understand why you keep asking to see my Jotun form when I have told you the answer is no."

Loki frowns at Jasper, who merely looks at him expectantly.

"Because it's pretty? And because I'm really, really curious about what it would be like to kiss you? And because, well, ice can be very...stimulating. Okay, you're looking at me like I'm crazy. You've never tried it? I've found something you've never tried. Stop all the presses, this is a miracle. I'll be right back."

Loki shoots him a skeptical look as he jumps up from the couch. He stops first at the linen closet for a couple of towels and then heads into the kitchen, coming back with a small bowl of ice cubes. He sets the bowl down on the couch, then pulls Loki to his feet, piling the towels where Loki had been. Loki continues to look at him like he's crazy as he pushes him back down again, picks up a small ice cube, and sucks on it for a minute. Then he straddles Loki's lap and leans in to give him a very icy kiss.

Loki pulls back with a startled exclamation and stares at him. "That...was unexpected."

Jasper grins and moves cold lips to Loki's neck. "But you didn't hate it?"

Loki's hands come to rest on his hips. "It was...interesting. I am not yet convinced."

"Well. That can be arranged."

Jasper chews on another chip of ice as he pulls Loki's shirt up over his head. He bends down to press the ice chip against Loki's nipple with his tongue. Loki yelps and tries to squirm away, but Jasper bites down very gently on the nipple to discourage that. Loki whimpers and his hands clench on Jasper's ass.

When the ice chip has melted, Jasper straightens up and looks at Loki questioningly. Loki raises an eyebrow just before dropping an ice cube down the back of his shirt.

"Not fair!" Jasper laughs, hastily unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it off. "But seriously, if you don't like it, I'll stop."

"I didn't say that. I'm beginning to see the appeal."

"And you can do this to me without needing to use all the ice in the freezer," Jasper says, bringing it all back around again. "That, and you are ridiculously gorgeous that way. And we've already shown that your touch doesn't harm me, at least not for a bit, so...please? For me?"

"You might regret asking," Loki says, even as his hands slipping into the back of Jasper's jeans start to leave chill imprints in his flesh.

Jasper reaches out to trace over the ridges on Loki's face and across his chest - and it's Loki who shivers as he pulls Jasper close against him. 


	11. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12: Explaining their (unconventional/kinky/incestuous) relationship to a disapproving third party (roommate, coworker, family member, etc.)

Sitwell knows as soon as he steps into Fury's office that this conversation isn't going to end well. Conversations with Fury rarely do, though, so that's not saying much. Nevertheless, he steels himself  at the sight of Fury staring out the window of his private office on the 'carrier, back to him, and clears his throat.

"I'm told you wanted to see me, Director?"

Fury takes his time turning around, but fixes his eye on Sitwell with a glare when he finally does.

"Rumor has it," he says softly, "that there is a stupid-ass decision you want to tell me about."

_Shit. He already knows. Well, it could be worse._

"Er. It appears that Loki is...pregnant."

He can see the veins on Fury's head start to stand out, though the director doesn't speak, just continues to glare.

"And I'm the one who got him that way. Sir."

Fury rolls his eyes and sighs. "And how exactly did this happen, Agent?"

"Well...he sort of seduced me into having sex with him and then I don't really know the biology part of it since he's Asgardian...oh, that's not what you're asking." Fury's eyeball looks like it's going to explode. "I don't really know, sir."

"So let me get this straight." Fury leans forward, putting his palms flat on his desk. "That asshole shows up here along with his asshole wolf of a son, and you decide the best way to handle him is with your dick."

"Well, I did taze him first…"

"And now, because you fucked up and fucked him, the asshole is magically knocked up the fucking duff with your baby. And we are now stuck with him because he goes on a rampage on _my helicarrier_ every time you leave his sight for longer than ten minutes."

"That's...generally it, yes, sir. Although ice cream seems to keep him occupied enough that I can extend that to fifteen if I promise I'll be back with more...you weren't asking about that either."

Fury growls at him. "He's _your_ goddamn responsibility now. If he causes any more damage, it's on you. He tries to take over the planet again, it's on you. And I ever see you on the Internet again, so help me God, I will hold you personally responsible for the damage caused to my eyeball after I attempt to gouge it out of its socket with a fucking _spork_. Do you get me, Agent Sitwell?"

"Yes, sir, I get you, sir."

"Good. Now get the fuck out." 


	12. The Second Time Was Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12: First time. One note: because I already wrote their first time as the first part of this series, I went with the first time after that - it made more sense. If you want to read the actual first time, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/591984).

The first time had been unexpected and hasty and had ended with fire ants.

Jasper has absolutely no intention of ever repeating any part of the experience (not that he had any intention of the experience happening in the first place); getting involved with a villainous god of mischief is idiotic at best (and the still-healing welts from the fire ants are sufficient deterrent even if he gets it in his head that this might, under any circumstances, be anything other than a Terrible Idea).

So of _course_ Loki shows up pregnant, and of _course_ something about the hormones involved in that have made him obnoxiously clingy. Both Loki and Thor have tried to reassure him that it's temporary, that it will settle down, but in the meantime, he has to listen to Loki's condescending commentary on _everything_ (and sometimes he's genuinely funny, Jasper has to give him that, but mostly he just _won't shut up_ ), alternating with demands for attention. And ice cream. But mostly attention, and mostly Jasper's, and meanwhile, he's got agents in the field and a stack of paperwork that seems to be breeding baby stacks every time he takes his eyes off it and the start of the World's Worst Headache.

When he gets home, he wants nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep and pretend this week isn't happening and that this is someone else's life. And he starts to do that, he really does, but then Loki's weight dips the mattress, and the bunk in his quarters is narrow enough that Loki ends up wrapped around him just to keep from falling off, and Loki's mouth ends up doing something very distracting to the side of his neck.

He keeps trying to tell himself it was a one-time thing, that he is _not_ going to sleep with Loki again. Even after Loki takes it upon himself to heal up the welts (and his headache), thereby removing any excuse he could give as to why this is a bad idea, and okay, yes, he could say no, but he doesn't actually _want_ to say no, not really, because Loki's hands are now stroking him through his trousers and that same hungry look from the first time is back in Loki's eyes. And finally, there's just no point in trying to convince himself, since his hands are just as busy reaching for the button of Loki's criminally tight jeans.

Once again, he finds himself flat on his back in his bunk, though this time Loki leaves his hands free and this time Loki's kneeling between his legs, fingers slick with lube pressing into him. This time, Loki hooks Jasper's legs over his shoulders as he thrusts into him, eyes dark and voice like silk whispering in Jasper's ear, wrapping a long-fingered hand around his cock and leaving bruises along his collarbone. This time, it occurs to Jasper as he comes that there might be worse things than being the object of a god's desire.

Later, in the thoughtful calm before sleep, he voices this thought. Loki shifts around, once again plastering himself across Jasper, and turns his head to face him.

"Well, you might as well enjoy it while you can," Loki says with a smirk. "I'll most likely kill you in the morning."

 


	13. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #13: Gags. 
> 
> I'm a day late posting this, so double update today. I tried really hard to write something, and they both refused to have anything to do with it. Gotta love when characters have a mind of their own. So this is decidedly unsexy, and that's just how it is. The next chapter will make up for it.

Loki can't wear gags for fun. There'd been the magic-dampening muzzle Thor had put on him after the little thing with the Chitauri, and he'd also once had his mouth sewn shut, leaving behind a small scar on his upper lip where he'd managed to yank a thread too hard. Jasper, too, had once been gagged when an op had gone south, and while he'd enjoyed them before that, just can't anymore.

It comes up exactly once. They both agree that it's just not going to happen, and that is the end of that. 


	14. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #14: Genderswap

Jasper sometimes wonders what it would be like to be a woman. Of course he's curious, it's one of those things you get to wondering about when you've run through every other topic of conversation on a long surveillance op. He's perfectly comfortable in his own skin, it's just something he figures he'll never get to experience and he _wonders_.

He makes the mistake of idly mentioning this to Loki one morning, still lying in bed. Loki's eyes gleam with a devilish grin as his hands weave in a complicated gesture, and Jasper yelps as he feels his own flesh start to melt and change.

He glances down, then back at Loki. "Very funny. Now change me back." And winces; his voice has gone up an octave.

Loki quirks an eyebrow at him. "You wanted to know what it was like. Now you do. And," he lets his gaze travel down Jasper's body, "this form rather suits you. You don't want to know _all_ of what it's like to be female? You might enjoy it."

As annoyed as he is at Loki changing him without permission, he can't stop a little thrill from running through him at the _want_   in Loki's eyes. That, and now that he _is_ female…well, yeah, he's curious, he's always been curious.

"I might, at that," he allows. "But if you ever use magic on me without my permission again, I will taze you into next week."

A smile lurks at the corner of Loki's mouth even as he inclines his head in acquiescence. Then he reaches out to run a hand over Jasper's newly curvy hip, pulling him close.  "Don't worry, I'll change you back," he murmurs, breath tickling Jasper's ear. "But first let me show you what it's like to have breasts and how it feels to have a tongue on your clit, how having my cock inside you like this is so very different."

His hands roam over Jasper's olive skin, one cupping a breast, thumb teasing at a nipple. The other slides between Jasper's legs, parting the folds and flicking over Jasper's clit. Jasper's hips twitch up against Loki in startlement at the jolt of sensation.

"Oh my _god, this_ is what it's like?"

Loki grins against Jasper's mouth in a quick kiss before trailing kisses down his chest and belly.

"Yes. But if you want me to change you back now, I will."

Jasper starts to poke Loki in the side with his toes, but a quick motion of Loki's fingers has him curling his leg around Loki instead with a soft moan. "You are so terribly cruel."

Loki's shoulders shake with laughter as he leans in to taste Jasper, tease him with lips and tongue and hands. "Oh, my love, you have no idea," he says, pulling away for a moment. "I have long wanted to have you like this. I will tease you until you have run out of words to beg me for more, and then I will take you even further. You do not know what you have unleashed, but you will. And this, all of this, is for you." There is no laughter in his voice now, only determination and desire, and Jasper shudders at Loki's voice soft as silk coiling into his belly, meeting the nearly electric shocks Loki's fingers and tongue are producing, wave upon wave building on a single focal point between his legs. Loki hums against him and the vibration of his mouth is enough to make Jasper's head fall back, his fists tighten in the tangled sheets, and his hips jerk hard against Loki.

Loki pulls back a little to press damp kisses against his thigh, the curve of his hipbone, even as his fingers help work Jasper through it, keeping him trembling on a knife-edge of pleasure, not letting him come down from it. Loki slides back up him, letting the ends of his hair trail over Jasper's skin, stretching up to take his mouth in a fierce kiss. He cups his hand along Jasper's jaw; Jasper turns his face to suck Loki's damp fingers into his mouth even as Loki positions himself and pushes into him. He tenses and cries out, and Loki buries his face into Jasper's neck, making soothing sounds, _oh gods you feel so good, oh oh oh,_ and Jasper manages half a whimpering giggle, _it's been a really long time since I had a virginity to lose_ , and Loki snorts. Jasper relaxes just a little, unclenching his nails from Loki's shoulder blade, and Loki starts to move, taking his time, slow rolls of his hips matching the lazy way his mouth takes Jasper's again, kissing soft keening sounds from Jasper's lips as Jasper's body rocks up to meet him.

It's different, he thinks; it's soft and slippery and it lasts _forever,_ and just as he thinks he can't take any more, Loki reaches between them to stroke a finger over his clit again and every muscle in his body clenches hard and Loki groans and bites into the curve of his breast as he comes with a last hard thrust.

Jasper makes a small sound of loss when Loki pulls away, leaving him feeling worn and boneless and empty. Loki quickly resettles next to him and gathers him into his arms, holding him close.

When Jasper can move and think again, he presses his forehead against Loki's shoulder with a sigh. "It's always like that?"

Loki shrugs. "Not always. But often enough."

"Which do you like better?"

Loki smiles faintly at him, then removes his hand from Jasper's back long enough to shape another gesture, returning him to his normal shape. "Depends on my mood, as so many things do."

Jasper nods, and curls closer into him, still running this new experience through his mind, still feeling tiny aftershocks, still sure he likes his own shape better...mostly.


	15. Lock The Door (And Hope They Don't Have Blasters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #15: Getting Caught

Jasper is on his knees with Loki's cock in his mouth, his hand down the front of his own trousers, when his office door bangs open and there is a high-pitched yip. He jerks away just in time to see AD Hill glaring at him before she backs out and slams the door shut behind her again.

"You were supposed to lock it," he hisses at Loki as he hastily gets himself back in order. Loki gives him a half-hearted shrug as he leans back against the couch, completely unconcerned.

He pokes his head out the office door a moment later, but she's gone. With a sigh, he shuts the door again and locks it this time, even though the assistant director's entrance had been a bit of a mood-killer. His email chimes; it is, as dreaded, a note from Hill, asking him to see her at his earliest convenience. He glances at Loki, who looks at him expectantly, and shakes his head.

"I better go. The longer I let this wait, the more she's going to yell."

Loki's gaze slides pointedly to the front of his trousers.

"Er. Right. I'll just...give it a minute." He plops down on the couch next to Loki, dropping his head against the back of the couch. He figures he'll just wait till his anatomy is being more cooperative, but Loki doesn't give him the chance, reaching over to open his trousers again and take him in hand.

"Seems a waste otherwise," Loki murmurs.

He's late but rather calmer by the time he gets down the hall to Maria's office, enough so that he actually doesn't mind the lecture about door locks. 


	16. Hand Me My Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #16: Leather/Latex
> 
> I apologize for the delay - I've spent the past several days moving and catching up on work, and there's more to do yet on both fronts. I can't guarantee daily updates for the next few days or so but I'll do my best.

Jasper's pretty sure he'd never really appreciated leather till he'd had the opportunity to see Loki's armor up close. Pretty boys in leather pants at the dance clubs have their own appeal, but it's not at all like the armor, like watching Loki unbuckle straps and peel off layer after layer, leaving Loki's skin heavy with the scents of the oil he uses to keep the leather supple and the earthy tang of the leather itself. He likes the whisper of the overcoat against the metal of Loki's vambraces, the gleam of light off Loki's trousers, the buttery-soft feel of it under his hands. He knows he's supposed to see Loki's armor as a threat, not a promise, but the way he moves under the weight of it, the rangy strut that shows up in his gait, the look in his eyes when he's in it - it makes Jasper's breath catch and his mouth run dry, makes him want to ask Loki to put the armor on just so he can take it all off him again.


	17. When I Think Of You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #17: Masturbation
> 
> Double post today, because I meant to get this out yesterday and didn't.

Jasper's never lacked for sex, though after the disaster that was Whitney Frost, he tends to stick to random strangers in random bars. On the 'carrier, though, that's not an option, and he's no stranger to taking care of his own needs. And he's got a wide and varied collection of porn videos and various self-pleasure implements, and it's just not an issue. 

So when Loki's gone to Asgard for a couple of weeks, leaving him horny, alone, and with random strangers in random bars no longer an option, he figures he'll just take care of business on his own and it'll be fine. The thing is, he's never really been one for fantasizing. He doesn't need to think about other people when he beats off. He can just do what needs to be done and call it good. But his video collection, well, hot people do help get him in the mood. 

So he starts a video. As the bodies on his tablet screen writhe and gasp and moan, he pops the button on his jeans and runs his hand inside, over his boxers, enjoying the texture of the soft silk pressing into his cock. He glances back at the screen, and then notices that one of the guys is tall and lean with a shock of black hair. He narrows his eyes, then skips to the next one. And the next. And then realizes that all the videos he's saved in the past couple of months star men who look like Loki - and that as he goes back to the first one, he is, in fact, imagining himself under Loki's hands and tongue. He pushes the tablet away without turning it off, closing his eyes to the sounds of slapping skin and quiet pleas coming from it, and reaches for his cock again. And in his head, there's Loki's perfect red smirk working his way down his body, tweaking his nipples, running light fingernails up the insides of his thighs. In his mind, Loki sprawls out wantonly, legs spread, eyes heavy-lidded, and Loki reaches for him, long fingers wrapping around his cock, thumb slipping in the pre-come at the head, slicking him down. In his vision, it's Loki's perfect round ass he's thrusting into, not his own fist, and it's Loki's name on his lips as he comes, hips bucking hard, toes curling into the sheets. 

He's still for a long moment before glancing back at the tablet. The man doesn't really look that much like Loki, he thinks - but when he closes his eyes again, he sees Loki there still.


	18. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #18: Medical Play

"I guess you wouldn't have ever played doctor as a kid," Jasper says, laughing when Loki stares at him blankly. "Or, I guess, played healer? Is that a thing kids do on Asgard?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It's...kids get used to going to the doctor when they're little, they get checkups and stuff and make sure they're growing enough and whatever, and then they come home and play doctor with each other to learn about their bodies. Otherwise known as how little girls and little boys usually find out that they don't have the same bits."

"Ah." Loki shifts onto his back and pillows his head on one arm. "Yes, that happens, although without the pretext. It was more like, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'"

"Oh, man, you're missing out." Jasper props himself up on an elbow. "Because it's even more fun when you get a little older. Because then I could say something like...well, Mr. Odinson, you appear to be in good health, but let me just make sure everything's in working order...if the sound you just made is any indication, your left nipple seem to be in good shape…"

Loki's lips quirk into half a smile. "You are utterly ridiculous. Do that again."

"Well, I'll have to check them both to compare, after all." Jasper leans over Loki, bending his head down, and Loki inhales sharply. Jasper lifts his head up again and grins. "Why, yes, they both seem to be just fine. Shall I keep going?"

Loki looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh. "Yes, of course, it's always a good plan to make sure everything is fully functional."

Jasper does laugh, and leans past Loki to dig through the drawer of the bedside table. He comes up with the lube and slides down Loki's body to settle between his knees. "Well, where should I start?" He runs a finger up Loki's cock, sliding along his foreskin, grinning when it twitches in his hand. "This seems to be working too, although I'll have to do some more tests to be sure...in the meantime, I'll check your prostate." He pops open the lube bottle, pours some into his hand, and as Loki obligingly shifts to give him better access, slowly pushes one finger into him. Loki makes a soft sound and then, as Jasper crooks his finger and _presses_ , a louder one, hips rocking against Jasper's hand.

"Well, how about that," Jasper murmurs, adding a second finger. "Look how nicely you take it. What do you think, is this doing what it's supposed to?"

Loki whimpers. "More."

Jasper looks up at him, eyes dark, lips curving into a smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He keeps moving his fingers inside Loki and takes hold of his cock again with his other hand, pumping his fist along it slowly. Loki's hips jerk off the sheets and Jasper lets him, keeps his hands steady, lets him writhe himself closer. He waits till the sounds Loki's making have taken on a particular edge of desperation that means he's close, then presses hard up against his prostate at the same time he leans in to lick a long stripe from Loki's balls to the head of his cock, and as Loki clenches around his fingers and arches, swallows him down.

Slowly, he pulls back and slides back up Loki, grinning all the while. Loki lies still for a moment, then reaches up to pull him into a kiss.

"That was very silly," he murmurs against Jasper's mouth, "but rather enjoyable for all of that. Will I have a chance to examine you as well?"

Jasper nips at his lower lip, then smiles. "If you like. Could be fun." 


	19. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #19: Oral Sex
> 
> Double update today.

Loki leans back against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes and letting the water run over him. He's tired and crabby; it's been a day of minor frustrations building up.

He hears the bathroom door open, but doesn't open his eyes, not even when the shower door slides open, the cooler air from the rest of the bathroom scattering goosebumps across his wet skin. A hand touches his hip, and then he opens his eyes to see Jasper there smiling up at him. He manages to summon half a smile in return, then watches Jasper sink to his knees in front of him.

His eyes flutter shut again as Jasper's hands slide up the insides of his thighs, up over his hipbones, back around to give his ass a squeeze. One broad palm stays there; the other skims over his cock, gun calluses rough on his tenderest skin, then slips to cup his balls. A tongue flicks over the head of his cock, wet and fleeting, and when his legs tense just slightly in response, Jasper's laugh ghosts warm breath over him. Jasper chases a rivulet of water down his cock with his tongue, then, as Loki slits his eyes open again to watch, Jasper's mouth surrounds him, hot and wet and perfect, just the barest hint of teeth as Jasper starts to suck at him and swirl his tongue.

His own hand comes up to cup the side of Jasper's face and he can't quite stop his hips from rocking. Jasper hums around his cock, encouraging him to continue and speeds up his own efforts, leaving Loki thrusting helplessly into his mouth. Loki groans, his head thunking back against the shower tile, and he grips at Jasper's shoulders to keep his balance. He glances back down, sees Jasper grinning around his cock, grins back and thrusts hard into Jasper's mouth, and as Jasper's hand squeezes, lets himself come. Jasper swallows around him, and stays still for a moment while he catches his breath, then he rises to his feet. He licks his lips, then leans into Loki.

"Did that help your mood?" he asks cheerfully. Loki just laughs, and wraps an arm around him. 


	20. What Not To Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #20: Out of character clothing

“What is that?”

Sitwell eyes dubiously the items Loki’s holding up. He’s been on Asgard for two hours, and there are apparently dinners and things to attend and he’s really got no idea what’s going on. There’s rust-colored fabric peeking through layers of a dark brown leather and brass.

“It’s Asgardian ceremonial garb. I think it will fit and we can adjust anything that doesn’t.” Loki gives him an innocent smile. “I thought you might be a little less self-conscious.”

“Uh, I think it’s going to look ridiculous on me and I’m going to feel ridiculous in it and it’s going to have the opposite effect. Why can’t I just wear my suit?”

“Indulge me,” Loki says, his eyes threatening to turn sad-puppy (and he’s got a mean sad-puppy look; Jasper’s struggled to resist it and finds it’s usually just easier to given in).

“Okay, fine, but don’t laugh.” Jasper rolls his eyes and takes the stuff from Loki’s hands and disappears into the bathing room, preferring to embarrass himself as privately as possible.

When he comes back out a few minutes later, having finally figured out what goes where and how all the buckles and straps work together, he stands at the foot of Loki’s bed, shifting uncomfortably in his heavy boots, for a long minute before Loki deigns to look up from his book and notice him. And when he does, Jasper catches a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s…actually not that bad.” True to his word, Loki does not laugh, but Jasper can hear the mirth in his voice.

“But it’s not that good, either,” he answers, crossing his arms in front of him. Which makes a brass plate dig into his forearm uncomfortably. He uncrosses them and lets his hands rest at his sides, trying to twitch at the fabric of the breeches to settle them more comfortably. It doesn’t help. “It’s the cape. Why is there a cape? It’s too long. So are they going to laugh at me more in this or in my suit?”

“You’ll get credit for the effort,” Loki says.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Suit it is. Help me out of this?”

Loki steps over to help undo straps and buckles, peeling him out of the Asgardian garb again. “It’s too bad,” Loki says, “because this is a good color on you. Maybe it’s the styling. I’ll have to consult with some of the tailors and see what they think. But at least for now I can enjoy the best part of it, that being taking it off you.”

Jasper raises an eyebrow at that. “That’s the best part, is it? What happens after you get me out of it?”

Loki grins and pushes him back onto the bed. “This.”

They’re late to dinner – but at least Jasper can be grateful that the high collar of his Midgardian dress shirt hides the new marks on his neck.


	21. Soft as a Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #21: Pain/Sensation play. Please note that there is once again BDSM in this chapter and plan accordingly if you need to. 
> 
> Apologies for the delay. This needed a great deal of care to work out properly.

It starts when Loki, kneeling on the floor, allows himself to be blindfolded. Always before, he has picked out what he is in the mood for, but this time, he says, "Surprise me," as he hands Jasper the blindfold. "Anything you want. I will tell you if I don't like it."

(Once upon a time, he would have been able to point to every single object in Jasper's collection - those with Asgardian counterparts, anyway - and name whether he likes it and how and in what circumstances. Once upon a time, before he fell, before _sweet as pain._ Now he is not even consistent day to day; yesterday's favorite might today leave him shattered. But this, letting Jasper take it from him, he needs this - needs to know that someone is watching and will listen if, when, he says no.)

(And partly he's restless and doesn't know _what_ he wants. Feathers and silk, clothespins, implements that pierce the skin - he can't decide, only that his skin feels too small for his body.)

He notes the flash of surprise in Jasper's eyes, though his husband hides it well, merely nods and settles the cloth over his eyes, ties it securely, drifts the tips of his fingers over Loki's face and strokes a thumb over the sharp cheekbone when Loki turns his head into the touch.

"Do you want to be up on the cross, love?" Jasper asks, his breath tickling against Loki's ear. Loki considers for a moment, thinks of the forced helplessness, feels his nerves start to hum in response, opens his eyes to the blackness of the blindfold and shakes his head.

"No. Not this time."

He doesn't say anything more; he doesn't need to. Jasper's hand touches his shoulder briefly, then he steps away. As he rustles about with his toys, setting things out, Loki lies down flat on his back, one arm pillowing his head, and closes his eyes again. Soft shuffle of footsteps on the hardwood, then firm hands are lifting his head, tucking an actual pillow underneath it. He returns his arm to his side, fingers drumming against his thigh, swish of leather and click of metal and his own breath, _in_ count of four, _out_ count of four, letting himself settle into the space beyond thought, and his fingers still against his leg.

The first touch is so light it takes a moment to register. Soft tendrils trail across his belly, echoing the curve of his ribs. The tiny nerves under his skin spasm in its wake, and he exhales with a soft sound, torn between wanting to wriggle away from the tickle and wanting to stay still for Jasper. The feather slides down one thigh, up the other, brushing over his cock as if by accident, and he does wriggle then. He can _feel_ Jasper's grin, mood shifting lighter, and _oh_ this is why he started with a feather, because even if it's not quite what Loki needs, it teases giggles out of him and the quiver of nervous anticipation settles.

Jasper's lips press a kiss just above his navel, his goatee rasping pleasantly against Loki's skin, and then Jasper blows a raspberry into his belly. Loki yelps and squirms away, flailing a hand at Jasper's head. Jasper's laugh is low and teasing as he presses his palm over the offended bit of skin and helps Loki settle back onto his pillow.

"How are you doing?" he asks, fingers resting still on Loki's stomach, and Loki doesn't need to think to smile and nod that he's well, he's content. "Good," Jasper responds to the nod, and then his fingers slip away as he puts the feather aside and reaches for something else.

Cold metal drips across his chest and he takes in a sharp breath, tenses, then Jasper's mouth comes down hot on his nipple, tongue flicking over it, pulling it lightly with his teeth, then the cold slips around it and Jasper's fingers tighten the clamp, waiting till Loki exhales again before he pulls his hands away. Repeats with the other. The two points of pain settle into a duller thrum below the surface of his skin, throbbing counterpoint to the bright line of the sharp-spoked pinwheel Jasper draws over the framework of bone. He tilts his head back, gasping; the line flares _sharp hot_ under his jaw, over the rabbit-flutter of his pulse, dangerous, so close to a threat even though he _knows_ it isn't quite sharp enough to break the skin. In the right hands, it could. In Jasper's hands. His hips rise from the floor just an inch or two, unbidden, at the thought of his own death so imminent and yet so very, very distant. Jasper hums in appreciation of it and the sound shoots straight into his groin, and even as his mind follows _hot danger love you_ across his throat, the feather tendrils return over his cock. As he twists under the unrelenting softness of it, the dull aches that are his nipples suddenly flash bright _sharp fire_ as Jasper jerks the clamps away. He arches hard off the floor with a cry, scarcely recognizing the disappearance of the line under his jaw as Jasper drops the pinwheel with a clatter and catches him with a hand under his back, carefully supporting him back down to the floor. Jasper's hands are steady, grounding him, _safe Jasper love_ against his side, one slipping into his hair.

"Too much," he says, "not that. Not one thing, all together. Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Shh. Don't apologize. Not your fault." One of Jasper's hands disappears and _rustle clink zipper whisper_ tells him several things likely just got put away. "Something else then. Toy?" Cool silicone is pressed into his palm. It warms to his touch as he runs his fingers over it - roughly cylindrical, one end curving, the other bulging slightly before narrowing and then flaring into a firm base - oh, _that_ sort of a toy. He nods and hands it back, _snick_ of lube cap, letting his legs fall wide as Jasper reaches between them to push it into him, _burn stretch don't forget to breathe Loki_. He shifts slightly and the curved bit presses against his prostate, and he can't stop the low hum of pleasure that passes his lips. His eyes open to the blackness of the blindfold and he swallows down a flicker of panic, Jasper's hands are right there, tracing the paths of the veins in his arms and the line of his collarbone and there's no pain, no danger, only Jasper (and a bit of silicone pressing into him, of course), only that to ease his ragged breath (and it does, oh, it does).

He feels Jasper's shifting weight in the press of hands, then Jasper's lips are on his, slow open-mouthed kiss, tongue slipping against Loki's and scrape of teeth on his lower lip and breath mingling in soft gasps.

"More?" Jasper whispers against his mouth, and Loki says yes, yes _please,_ more, just not _sharp hot blinding white_ and something rough - fine-grit sandpaper? Maybe? - follows the curve of the back of his knee, scrapes up the inside of his thigh, back down to his calf and up again, slow drag of a thousand tiny points of light and his cock gets impossibly harder as the roughness dips into the hollow of his hipbone, softness of Jasper's lips in its wake, and then that disappears and there's something _else_ and he can't tell anymore, only writhe under _texture_ and _tingle_ and _did you like that_ and Jasper doesn't let him rest in between now, only keeps one hand steady on his hip while the other takes him apart bit by slow tiny bit.

It's the feather that finishes it, the feather that makes him _ache_ as it drifts across over-sensitive skin, back where he began but so far removed and it's more than just tiny nerves now, his whole body shudders as Jasper draws the thing over every inch of him, toes curling against the floor, blood rushing in his ears, meaningless syllables falling from his lips and as the feather slides once again over his cock, his whole body draws taut as a bowstring and he can't, can't _can't_ hold out any longer and _shh, Loki, you've been so good, let go, just let go_ and he _does._

Jasper works the toy out of him again as he comes down from it, limbs slack and unresisting. And then Jasper is pulling him close, hands _sure_ and _steady_ and pulling the blindfold from his eyes and one thumb traces the track of a tear neither of them had seen beneath the cloth, and Loki doesn't bother to open his eyes again, just listens, times his four-count breath to the beat of Jasper's heart this time.


	22. The Gardens Are Private, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #22: public/semi-public space. 
> 
> GAHHH! I AM SO SORRY! Life got in the way. This one was an absolute beast to write. They just did not want to talk to me. But here we are.

When Tony had rebuilt the Tower after the Chitauri invasion, he'd added a garden level (and later, another). Ostensibly the purpose is for the staff cafeteria and kitchens to be as self-sustaining as possible, growing their own produce, but there's also flowers and enough grassy space for the sentient Corgi pack to run around in and even space for some of the Tower inhabitants to have their own little plots (Loki has one, protected by magical wards, in which he grows herbs and plants for his magic work; he'd tried to tell Jasper about it but Jasper had gotten lost, knowing very little about growing things and caring rather less).

With the weather improving into spring, they like coming up here to enjoy sunshine and fresh air, as fresh as it ever gets in New York City, anyway. So here they are, curled together on a blanket under the overhang of a forsythia in flower, watching clouds trace across the sky. Or rather, Loki is, and Jasper is watching Loki, because after six months he still can't get over how goddamned _pretty_ Loki is. He toys with the buttons on Loki's shirt, trying to see how many of them he can get undone without Loki noticing (he's pretty sure Loki's noticed all of them, if that hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth is any indication but he's playing along, so it works out).

Loki's skin is cool under his fingers when he gets through enough buttons to be able to slip his hand under the linen - and yes, definitely a smile tugging at his lips now, and Jasper pushes himself up on an elbow and leans in to drop a kiss just there. Loki turns into it, opens his mouth under Jasper's and runs a hand up along his face. Jasper smiles against his lips, then, as Loki pulls him closer, moves down the line of his jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses on the long column of his throat, scraping weekend stubble against the tender skin over his collarbone .

That earns him a sharp intake of breath and a wicked gleam in Loki's eye before Loki pushes him over flat on his back, leaning over him. He settles in to kiss Jasper slowly, thoroughly, long drags of his tongue against Jasper's, tasting faintly of hot chocolate. Jasper's hand tangles in his hair, the other sliding down his bare side under his shirt to grip his hip, fingers just under the waist of his jeans. Loki pulls back just slightly and smirks. "I hope you're not starting something you don't intend to finish."

"As entertaining as that might be, it's kind of a lose-lose scenario." Jasper uses the hand in Loki's hair to tug him back down into another messy kiss, his teeth grazing Loki's bottom lip.

Loki raises an eyebrow at him. "You like it, don't you?" He slips his leg in between Jasper's, tilts his head back to nip at the soft skin under his chin. "The idea that someone could come out here at any time and interrupt."

"Well, I'm not _really_ \- " he moans softly as Loki's thigh presses into him, has to stop himself from grinding against it, " - an exhibitionist, not even after that little... _exposure_ on RedTube, which, thanks for that, I really needed all my junior agents to see me naked."

"Hmm." Loki pulls Jasper's shirt loose from his pants and works a hand up under it, spidering his fingers over his ribs. "I think you like it more than you want to admit, the idea of one of your friends stumbling upon us and finding you at my mercy."

"If it was Barton, he'd put an arrow in your ass. Or mine."

Loki grins. "Ah, but he'd still have seen, and he'd know and you'd know that you put yourself there because you wanted it so. Would you let me take you in the middle of a crowded room of strangers?" His voice coils into Jasper's belly, dark and rich with promise. Jasper's hips jerk up against him, and his lips curve against the spot on Jasper's chest he's turning into a mouth-shaped bruise. "You _would._ And you'd protest and turn your face away and pretend to be ashamed of how much you _need_ my cock."

"It'd only be pretend, though," Jasper gasps, reaching for his belt buckle. Loki grabs his wrist and pins it by his head instead and moves down to nip a tiny red mark onto his belly.

"Yes, because you _do_ need it, don't you." Loki's fingers skim over the front of his pants, then pull them down past his hips. Jasper shivers in the cool air, but Loki's right there, warm breath ghosting over him. Jasper's eyes focus on his mouth as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, red and swollen and _so close_. And Loki glances from his cock to his face, and those lips curve up into a wicked smirk, and he moves back up Jasper's body to take his mouth again. "Tell me that you do," he murmurs, "tell me what you want."

"You to stop teasing," Jasper grumbles playfully. He palms Loki roughly through his jeans; he's as hard as Jasper and he exhales with a soft sound at the touch. "And this." He pops the button on Loki's jeans and slips his hand inside, humming appreciatively. "You like it too, the thought that someone might see."

Loki helps him wriggle the rest of the way out of his pants, then settles between his legs. "Well, of course, I posted the video."

"I curse whoever introduced you to the Internet."

"No, you don't. You liked it." Loki grins, then presses a magically slick finger into him. After a moment, he observes, "You're awfully noisy for someone who's worried about getting caught."

"Don't care. More." Jasper moans softly as Loki obliges him, tangles his hands into Loki's hair and pulls him in for a messy kiss even as he squirms against Loki's fingers. Loki presses biting kisses to his jaw, nipping at his earlobe, trailing his tongue over the rapid pulse flutter, and finally, _finally_ pushing into him, hard and fast, impatient and needy. He muffles a cry into Loki's shoulder, hips rocking to meet Loki's rhythm. Loki wraps a slippery hand around his cock, drags his fingertips up it, changes his angle just slightly and Jasper arches up beneath him.

He isn't paying attention to anything but Loki - situational awareness be damned, Loki's hand fisting him is the most interesting thing in the universe right now - so he doesn't notice the faint sound of voices. But Loki does, and goes very abruptly still, and when Jasper starts to protest, hisses sharply at him. He quiets, too, and listens - the voices get louder, but then diminish again, and all is quiet. Jasper squirms a little, now acutely aware of a rock digging into his back under the blanket and the fact that Loki still hasn't moved. Loki glances back down at him, and Jasper can't help but smile.

"Well, I guess that answers _that,_ " he murmurs from where his face is buried in Loki's neck. "Putting on a show is different from getting caught." He trails his lips along the line of Loki's collarbone. "But they're gone now, right?" He rolls his hips against Loki. "Continue, please?"

Loki laughs and rolls his eyes. "You're incorrigible." But he bends down to kiss Jasper, slowly and thoroughly, and starts to move again, just as slow and thorough. It doesn't take long before he comes, and he works Jasper through his own release.

A few moments later, having cleaned up a bit, dragged his pants back on, and dug the rock out from under the blanket, Jasper settles back next to Loki on the blanket. "What would you have done if they'd kept coming this way?" he asks curiously.

"Turned them into rabbits, perhaps."

Jasper snickers; that's an answer he should've expected.

"Anyway, it's not the first time, and I doubt it will be the last," Loki adds. "There was the alcove off the dining hall on Asgard. And your office, the time that Maria walked in."

"And the tree."

"And the tree," Loki agrees. "And the backseat of your car, and - "

"That one time on the 'carrier," Jasper finishes. He lets his hand twine with Loki's. "Makes it more fun, though, right?"

"Something like that." Loki turns his head for a kiss, and then settles back, content to watch the clouds.

 


	23. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #23: Rimming

Having divested Jasper of clothes, Loki moves along his body with lips and teeth and tongue, leaving little marks in his wake (and the occasional larger one sucked onto his skin). Jasper's convinced he's merely seeing how many different kinds of sounds he can get out of him. There's the squirmy little whimper when Loki lavishes attention on his nipple, and the yelp when his teeth scrape over the sensitive hipbone, and a handful of others that each make Loki grin, marking his tally on Jasper's skin.

When Loki flips him over and pulls him up to his knees, he expects the hands Loki runs over his lower back, the fingers that end up gripping his hips, even the  sharp bite to the curve of his ass. But he jerks with surprise when a _soft_ and _wet_ something flicks over his entrance, Loki's tongue circling over the sensitive flesh, dipping in, and Loki's laugh says he's added another sound to his tally, and the hum of satisfaction he makes when his tongue drags the raw moan from Jasper's throat again suggests it's his favorite so far.

 


	24. Dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #24 - Role-playing. 
> 
> So...this happened.

There's been a Tower-wide D&D Night going, in which Jasper's been a regular participant (along with Bruce, Natasha, Stark's PA Rose, and surprisingly, Thor). Jasper had considered inviting Loki and had brought it up to the group, just once. It had generally been agreed upon that explaining the rules to Loki would probably be more effort than it was worth, first, and second, that he'd likely disregard them anyway; thankfully, he'd shown little interest in the game, so it hasn't been an issue.

After observing Jasper and Bruce arguing over the advantages and disadvantages of being a thief versus being a magic user, however, Loki drags Jasper off and demands an explanation. Which is how Jasper finds himself sitting down on the couch with Loki and explaining attributes and DMs and all the different things that go into a D&D campaign. He shakes out a bagful of dice, mixed D20s and regular dice, and starts to show Loki a 20-sided die, when Loki picks out a couple of six-sided dice and peers at them closely, then looks at Jasper askance.

"These are part of the game?" He holds them out flat on his palm. Jasper furrows his brow as he picks them up, then the tips of his ears turn bright red.

"Er. No. Those do NOT belong in that bag."

"Good. I was going to be concerned about the sorts of games you are playing with Thor and the H- Bruce. How do these work, then?"

"You roll them and you do whatever that one says - " he points to one of the dice " - where that one says to do it." He indicates the other.

Loki tosses the dice onto the table idly, then grins at Jasper. "So apparently I'm supposed to lick your inner thigh."

"That's what it says - oh my god you're actually doing it, that wasn't just a hypothetical - _fuck_." Loki's bent down and mouthing his thigh through his jeans, running his tongue up it just under the seam. He glances up at Jasper with mischief in his gaze as he strokes his fingers over the damp fabric, mischief which changes to innocence as he straightens back up.

"Your turn, Jasper."

 

 


	25. Find a Brand New Way of Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #25: Sensory Deprivation, or in this case, blindfolds.

They have to be careful with blindfolds; both of them have been through the sorts of experiences that can turn a fun activity into a nightmare in the space it takes to draw breath (the sorts that make other kinds of sensory deprivation right out).

But under the right circumstances, blindfolds can be fun. And after an evening out during which Loki had been teasing him with small touches against the soft skin inside his wrist, a hand on his hip, a brush over the back of his neck - and others in which he'd let a little bit of magic tingle through his fingers - Jasper finds himself rather impatient when they get back home. But when he reaches for Loki, Loki steps back out of reach, mouth curving up, and after a moment of digging through a drawer, comes up with the blindfold and an inquiring look. Jasper's mouth goes a little dry as he considers, watches the slight sway of it dangling from Loki's fingers, and nods.

He likes being able to see Loki, see the way his muscles move under his beautifully pale skin, watch humor and affection warring with predatory _need_ in his eyes. He likes waiting for the masks to fall when Loki comes undone. Taking vision away isn't easy for him. But when Loki's let him stand in the center of the room for a moment, unable to see, breath shallow as he waits, the first touch comes in a slow fingertip from the rolled cuff of a sleeve to the back of his hand and spreads a tingle under his skin. His breath hitches before he lets it out again slowly. Loki's half-laugh tickles against his ear.

He closes his eyes under the blindfold and thinks of how Loki's fingers must look as they unbutton his shirt, button by slow button, pulling the cloth just far enough away from his chest so as not to touch him at all. Leather hisses against wool as Loki unfastens his belt and slides it through the loops of his trousers, then lets it fall to the floor with a soft thud. And then those long fingers smooth over his skin as they push his shirt off, slip into the waistband of his trousers and shorts to push them down, firm hands on his calves helping him step out of his clothes without getting tangled in them.

And then Loki steps away again, not touching him, letting him just stand there. Jasper listens, trying to get a sense of where he is - there, a soft intake of breath to his left as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He grins, turning his head in that direction, but the long fingers that trace over his shoulder come from the right, soft fingertips that run over the hard edge of a shoulder blade and down the groove of his spine. Another hand trails up his abdomen, his skin quivering under the touch, and it is an effort to remind himself to breathe as that hand slides down over the line where hip meets thigh. He forgets completely when Loki's lips ghost over his collarbone, down his chest, leaving warmth sliding into his blood in their wake, little tendrils of fire wending their way into his belly. The only thing in the world is Loki's touch, Loki's breath cool over his skin, Loki's lips and tongue mapping every inch of him, Loki's soft chuckle at his moans and gasps, the way he squirms and shifts, trying to keep his balance under Loki's hands.

When it's over, when Loki has thoroughly taken him apart and allowed him to sprawl boneless to the floor, he closes his eyes beneath the blindfold, hearing only the creak of the floor, the slide of skin-on-skin as Loki curls up next to him. Loki pulls the blindfold off, but he keeps his eyes closed, knowing if he looked he'd see the shape of Loki's satisfied smirk and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, and content instead just to feel the rise and fall of Loki's breath and the gentle thud of his heart.

 


	26. Office Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #26 - inappropriate location

Jasper's far too intent on devouring Loki's mouth to pay attention to where they end up when Loki transports them out of the common room. His back hits the surface of a desk, legs wrapped around Loki's hips and a fist in Loki's hair pulling him down for another bruising kiss when his elbow knocks a stack of paperwork askew, half of it falling to the floor in a papery thump. But it isn't until Loki's got his pants mostly off and he's looking past him at the ceiling that he realizes that not only is it an office (which, okay, no big deal, wouldn't be the first time), it's not _his_ office. His office doesn't have the collection of pencils, paperclips, and other projectiles stuck into the ceiling tile above the desk.

"Shit! This is the wrong office! Loki…" Loki mouths a hot line up his throat and he loses that train of thought. When he resurfaces, it's to Loki slipping closer between his spread thighs, and he turns his head only to catch sight of Phil's nameplate out of the corner of his eye.

"No, wait, seriously, we can't do this in here."

Loki nibbles at his lower lip. "Why not?"

"Because Phil will kill me if he finds out. I mean literally kill me." Jasper tries really hard to push Loki away. Okay, not that hard. Okay, not at all, because Loki's doing something very distracting with his hands that makes Jasper's legs clench around his hips and his head fall back again with a thunk.

Loki smirks down at him even as he eases his way in. "Don't worry, I'm good at cleaning up after myself. No one will ever know we were here. Except the surveillance, of course."

"Fuck. _Fuck._ I forgot about that. Godsdammit all to - _fuck,_ do that again."

Loki does it again. Jasper groans and forgets about the tapes.

Later, after everything's been straightened up and put back to rights, he takes a few minutes with his tablet to hack in and erase the footage. Simple enough. He doesn't notice Loki leaving Phil's nameplate just slightly askew.

 


	27. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #27 - Toys. [This](http://www.babeland.com/duke-vibrating-prostate-stimulator/d/2785) is the one I had roughly in mind (NSFW link). Completely washable, because otherwise, ew. Just thought I'd point that out lest it bother anyone that it didn't get mentioned in-fic.

Loki stretches out naked on the bed, head pillowed on his arms, as Jasper rustles through one of his duffle bags. Loki's no stranger to bedroom implements, he's spent too much time in brothels on Vanaheim to claim innocence on that front, but he has to admit having been pleasantly surprised to find that the humans' ingenuity had at least equaled the Vanir. True, they could not embed spells as the Vanir could, but they had created something they called a _vibrator_ , and when Jasper had explained the concept, Loki had been intrigued enough to give it a try. 

"This is my favorite," Jasper tells him, holding up a blue thing with odd curves and bumps. He sets it to one side for a moment and slides up Loki's body to capture his mouth in a kiss. Loki's half-hard cock twitches with interest as Jasper's tongue teases his, as Jasper moves back down his body again, lips leaving lingering kisses down his sternum, inside the hollow of his hipbone. Jasper's hands slide up his thighs, spreading him open, one broad thumb tracing over the ring of muscle of his entrance. He has to focus to keep from pushing into the simple touch. 

The cap of the lube bottle clicks open, and then as he inhales, a finger slides into him. His breath catches and Jasper's free hand soothes across his belly, down his tense leg. Gradually, he relaxes into Jasper's hands, aware of Jasper's eyes intent on his, the way he bites his lip as he eases a second finger in, preparing him for the toy, Jasper's smile as he presses against his hand with an impatient groan.

Jasper's fingers pull out, and there is the sound of the lube cap again. A moment later, the first hard bulge of the toy presses into him; his breath catches hard in a faint whine. Jasper pauses only a moment before continuing with the next ridge of it, curving the other direction, stretching him so open, so wide. He groans and one hand grips hard at the sheets, and just as he thinks it's too much and opens his mouth to say so, it's _in_ , the last curve of it resting against snugly against his perineum. Jasper sits back and watches him, fingers tracing up his thigh, looking _so_ pleased at how Loki's taken it, and he's so _full_ and when he shifts his weight there's a nudge against his prostate and he shifts again and can't help the gasp that leaves his lips. And Jasper smiles, and reaches between his legs and touches something on the toy, and Loki arches _hard_ against Jasper's hands, hips rising off the bed. Jasper reaches to touch the toy again and changes the pattern to a slow pulse, rising and falling _just there_ and sending wave after wave of electric thrill through him.

Every nerve feels alight as he rocks with the rhythm of it, legs quivering, hands pulling hard at the sheets. And of course just as he's getting used to that steady pulse, it changes again, and he jerks again, crying out hoarsely. Jasper's low laugh curls around him; his senses clutch at the sound, let it coil into his bones and keep him anchored just a moment longer, until Jasper's tongue runs a line up his cock, Jasper's mouth surrounds him and his keening reaches a higher peak and then breaks off, his entire body pulling taut as a bowstring and colors bursting behind his eyes as he comes.

It takes a long moment for him to comprehend that Jasper's asking him a question, and longer still to understand the meaning of it, though he nods when he does and allows Jasper to rearrange his limp limbs. He shudders as Jasper works the toy out of him again, both body and brain reduced to jelly.

"I take it you approve," Jasper murmurs into his ear a moment later, pressing against Loki's side. His hand touches Loki's and Loki grabs on tight, and all he can do is laugh. Indeed he does.


	28. Good To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months later...here we are. 
> 
> #28: spanking
> 
> Headcanon note: This is fairly early in their relationship, well before some of the events of other chapters. That isn't explicitly stated and because they live in my head, not yours, worth a mention.

Loki's on his hands and knees getting plowed into the bed when, without thinking, Jasper slaps his ass with a satisfying crack. Loki jerks back against him with a high-pitched startled noise, and twists around to look at him. 

"Did you just…really?" 

Jasper has the grace to look slightly embarrassed as he glances at the bright red handprint he's left on Loki's pale skin. 

"Er...yes? Sorry, I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." 

Loki gives him an appraising look. "I didn't say I minded, did I? Just surprised. I didn't peg you for the kinky type." 

"Ah. Yes. Well. Um. A bit."

"Well, then. Shame to have only the one mark. I do like symmetry." Loki gives him a slow smirk, the kind that promises trouble if it doesn't get what it wants. 

"Good to know. "Jasper's other hand smacks hard on the other side.

Loki groans, a low, satisfied sound, and rolls his hips hard back into Jasper's. "Is that the best you can do?" he goads, and Jasper laughs, punctuating the next thrust with another slap.


	29. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #29: Threesome/group sex

Asgard doesn't have bachelor parties. Jasper is given to understand that this is, at least in part, because the carousing and wenching doesn't tend to stop after the wedding. Which is, in his case, perfectly all right; it's a...a _business transaction_ , that's better than thinking of it as a prank. It's for the baby, right? (Although he's not entirely convinced that that's not also a prank, but he's pretty sure that Queen Frigga wouldn't put up with Loki's shit enough to be in on it, and since she had conveyed her congratulations upon their arrival, he's forced to conclude that it's real.) So he's really got no claim on Loki, so does it really matter if, after tomorrow's handfasting, Loki goes out wenching? Not that he can imagine Loki going out wenching. _Thor,_ yes. Although clearly Loki's got plenty of experience of his own, which means he has to have gotten it from somewhere, but drunken groping of barmaids doesn't really seem his scene. (He tries very carefully _not_ to think about how Loki would react if _he_ slept with someone else; ordinarily, he's pretty sure Loki wouldn’t care, but the hormones that have turned him into an emotional barnacle who can barely let Jasper out of his sight might have something to say about it.)

All this is to say, Asgard doesn't have bachelor parties, not the way he's used to. There are no ornate plans or pranks to be played on the groom; there are no strippers popping out of cakes, or dressed as cops. What there _is_ is an awful lot of drinking, Thor and his friends having taken them (yes, both Loki and Jasper, together) to a pub in an inn that appears to double as a brothel.

Being rather used to American stripclubs with strict no-touching rules, he's horrified  of getting thrown out (or yelled at by _Loki_ , since he has no idea how Loki feels about such things and the last thing he wants to deal with the night before his handfasting is a jealous demigod) when a pretty serving girl climbs into his lap and starts in on his shirt buttons. He casts a helpless glance in Thor's direction - Thor, who seems to be otherwise occupied (and Jasper marks _that_ in his list of things never to tell Jane Foster _ever_ ). So Thor misses the look. But Volstagg notices.

"Is Tóra not to your liking?" he booms. "Perhaps one of the serving lads?" He starts to beckon to a waiter - and Jasper concedes the man's definitely his type before shaking his head.

"No, it's not that, I like women fine. You're very pretty," he informs the girl on his lap, earning a giggle. "It's only…" he manages to catch Loki's eye - Loki, who's watching him with amusement from across the table. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He gestures with his head to indicate _outside_ , or at least somewhere with a little more privacy.

Loki raises an eyebrow before getting to his feet and coming 'round the table. He murmurs something to Tóra and she happily decamps to Fandral, clearly not taking it personally.

Jasper trails Loki out the door and off to one side. Loki eyes him expectantly, waiting for him to speak first, and now he's embarrassed, like what's the big _deal_ , really. He clears his throat awkwardly, then quickly explains about how these things work in New York, how you're not supposed to touch and how brothels aren't legal. "So," he finishes, "given all that, and given that I'm...that we're...doing this handfasting thing tomorrow, what's allowed? What are you okay with?"

Loki pauses before answering. "I had forgotten your people have rather different expectations of acceptable behavior within a marriage. But that is tomorrow, and tomorrow we may negotiate that as we wish. And this is tonight. You should feel free to do whatever you wish, with whomever you wish, so long as you accept that I might do the same."

"What if the one I'd prefer to do such things with is you?" He's pretty sure he hadn't meant to say that, good _job_ , Jasper, and as Loki's eyebrow rises once again he's pretty sure he's going to get mocked for it, because this isn't supposed to mean anything (and he reminds himself that it doesn't, that it won't, it's just sex and a joke). "I mean," he adds hastily, "it wouldn't bother me if you...I just...find this all a little new, and I'm way too sober. Some ale and I'm sure Tóra will find me more than willing."

Loki gives him a long, considering look. " _Only_ me?" he says at last. "Of course if that is what you prefer, but I would not want you to miss out on the celebrations."

Jasper shrugs, now wishing he hadn't said anything. "Well, it's not a big deal. I don't want you to miss out either. This is as much for you as me. So...you've said that anything goes, I'm sure I can manage. I just needed to know."

Loki looks a bit skeptical, but doesn't argue as Jasper steps past him toward the door again, mentally kicking himself for having said anything at all.

Once inside, he settles back at the table, waving off Volstagg's apparent concern and happily accepting a pint of ale - it's only then that he notices that Loki isn't also there. He glances around, and spots him near the bar, leaning toward a pretty blonde woman with an empty tray tucked under one of her elbows. He reminds himself that it's just the way of things and not a thing that should bother him, and laughs at one of Thor's bad jokes, and leans over the table to share a toast with Volstagg. And resolutely doesn't look back in the direction of the bar. Partway into his third ale, situational awareness be damned, it comes as a surprise when a warm body presses against his back, light hands sliding from his shoulders down the unbuttoned edge of his shirt. He glances up to see the woman to whom Loki had been talking, and as he starts to twist around to look for Loki, cool breath ghosts over his cheek and Loki's voice purrs in his ear. "This is Sefa. You will like her. Trust me."

And then Loki's touch disappears, leaving him with a choice to reject her, as he had Tóra, or to trust Loki, now settling in on Volstagg's far side on the other side of the table, answering Thor's jest with one of his own. His eyes meet Jasper's across the table, and he gives a tiny nod.

Jasper takes a deep breath, and trusts Loki.

He gives one of the hands a tug, and she slides into his lap, bright eyes and freckles and a shy smile as he gulps down the rest of his ale. When she kisses him, she tastes of spiced wine and honey, and as she leans in to whisper in his ear, he notes that her hair smells like honey too. "The prince asked me to look after you, my lord," she murmurs, "and if it would please you, he will join us later."

Jasper's eyes meet Loki's again, catching a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth, and Loki gives another tiny nod. Diverting his attention back to Sefa - not difficult as she shifts her weight slightly in his lap, making him suddenly very, very aware of the way her breasts are pressed against his chest - he nods too. "I think that would please me very much."

She smiles against his mouth, a hand sliding surreptitiously down between them as his fingertips skim over her knee.

Some time later, amidst raucous encouragement from Thor and the Warriors Three, she takes his hand and heads for the stairs, and all he can see as he follows her up is the sway of hip and the way her hair curls slightly at the ends and how much he _wants_. When the door at the end of the corridor has closed behind them, he pulls her toward him, catches her mouth in a breathless kiss, cupping a breast in one palm, thumbing her nipple through the thin fabric of her gown as her hands busy themselves with his belt buckle. She pulls him back toward the bed, both of them shedding clothes in between kisses, and pushes him down to sit on the edge of it. There's no shyness in her at all now as she kneels before him,  hands sliding up his thighs, one reaching to trace a line along the length of his cock before she leans in and swirls her tongue over the head of it, taking her time as she works him over. When he moans softly, low in the back of his throat, she glances up at him from under her lashes, corners of her eyes crinkling in what would be a grin if her lips weren't wrapped around him.

Of course it's then that the door opens, and he starts to jerk away from Sefa before he realizes that it's Loki - not that it matters because she's already twisting away too - and it's only then that he remembers Loki's promise to join them, and flushes slightly with the realization that he'd completely forgotten.

"Lord Loki," Sefa murmurs. "I wasn't sure if you were still planning to join us."

Loki smiles. "I wanted to be sure Jasper is enjoying himself." He pulls several layers of tunics and undertunics over his head in one go as he steps toward them, dropping them carelessly to the floor. "I apologize for interrupting, Sefa, pray continue."

So she does, though Jasper's eyes are on Loki as he steps out of his boots, peels down his leather trousers. And, he realizes, Loki's eyes are equally on him as he saunters ever-so-casually over to the bed, arranging himself to fit behind Jasper, a leg on either side of him. Loki's hands trace up his sides, over his chest, pinching a nipple and earning an undignified groan in response. He pulls Jasper back to lean against his chest, runs his mouth along the column of his neck and sucks on the sensitive spot just below his ear, leaving Jasper breathless and gasping between his mouth and Sefa's.

"It turns out I am not so inclined to share you," Loki murmurs, "at least not where I cannot also share in your pleasure." The words warm him in an entirely different way from the heat of Loki's body at his back, and Jasper has just enough time to think _I'm totally screwed_ before his hips are jerking up against Sefa with his climax.

A moment later, Sefa climbs into his lap, straddles him, presses her mouth to his briefly; he can taste himself on her. Then she leans past him to kiss Loki, and the thought of Loki tasting him in her mouth drags a low sound from the back of his throat. With her balanced on his legs, her breasts are at just the right height for him to capture a nipple with his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh. She shudders slightly and makes small gasping sounds, and when his hand slips between her legs, teasing over her clit, she rocks hard against him and the sounds coming from her mouth increase in both volume and pitch.

"Come, lie back here," Loki murmurs, and Sefa climbs off him, none-too-steady, and scrambles onto the bed, leaning back against the piled pillows. Jasper arranges himself on his side next to her so that he can continue to lavish attention on her nipples with fingers and mouth while Loki slips between her thighs and teases her with his tongue, and Jasper has to admit that it's incredibly hot, watching that, hearing Sefa's whimpering little pleas, seeing Loki's eyes watching him and knowing it's a show for him as much as it is attention to her, and when she comes with a sharp cry, he rides it out with her, her obvious joy in it once again stirring his arousal.

Loki moves up the bed and curls up around Jasper, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "I want to take you while you take Sefa," he murmurs against Jasper's shoulder; Jasper can feel him hard against his back, that as distracting as the low velvet of his voice. "If that is acceptable to our lovely hostess, once she recovers a bit."

Sefa laughs breathlessly. "Gentlemen,  you can do whatever you want with me. And I do mean _whatever_."

"Good. Jasper?" Loki's teeth tease at his the side of his neck.

Jasper's pretty sure the night before his handfasting isn't supposed to include a threesome with his soon-to-be-spouse and a brothel girl, but he's not about to complain. He presses back against Loki, feels Loki's teeth sink suddenly harder into his skin at the contact, grins at the reaction. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Magically slick fingers work their way into him. Sefa's hand reaches for his cock and she kisses him hungrily, and between her clever fingers and Loki's, it doesn't take long before Jasper's ready and so's she. She shifts a pillow under her hips for a better angle for all of them, and he moves around to kneel between her legs, seeing her breath hitch as his calloused hand traces over the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her fingers twitch where her hand rests on her belly, and he reaches for it, pressing his lips to her palm before leaning in to pin her wrists over her head. She watches him, eyes half-lidded, then wraps a leg around his hip to guide him into her, and she moans low as  he captures her mouth, rocking up against him slightly.

It's an effort to keep still, and his breath is ragged in his ears by the time the mattress dips as Loki kneels behind him, strong fingers gripping his ass. One hand strokes down his back gently, and then Loki's pressing in, filling him bit by slow bit, and Sefa below him rolls her hips up to meet them both. She's soft and hot and slick and her head falls back, and Jasper leans down and nips at the line of her collarbone, one hand leaving hers to brace against the bed. Loki picks up a rhythm, fucking him into Sefa, and his fingers dig into the flesh of Jasper's hip, matching Sefa's nails scoring down his back. He's going to have bruises tomorrow, he thinks, and then Loki hits his prostate and he forgets about bruises, forgets about everything but the taste of Sefa's skin, the low, needy pitch of Loki's voice, caught between the two of them taking him apart. As Sefa arches hard against him and Loki's pace becomes erratic, Jasper comes, face buried in her neck and hand clenched tight in the sheets. Loki follows not long after, a wordless shout punctuating his release.

Loki's hands linger, even as he lets himself collapse onto the bed next to Sefa. He tugs Jasper down into his arms, and Jasper lets himself settle there, sated and deliciously sore, and as Sefa adds her warmth, snuggling close to them, thinks to himself that this whole affair might not be the worst thing in the world after all.


	30. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30: Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. DEAR GOD I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> This one takes place just before [Compromise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/591984).

He waits, and watches, and thinks, a wisp of a plan nibbling at the edges of awareness. He needs one of them, the mortals; he hasn't decided exactly how this will work, yet, and it doesn't matter, yet, but he catches the hint of sharpness in an answer directed at a friend, a gaze that lingers the barest bit too long behind a pair of glasses. The all-too-familiar way a man who is always alone in a crowd of his friends carries himself.

It doesn't take him long after his arrival to tap into the 'carrier's video feeds from the tiny room they've assigned him. He gets the impression they think that they have to put up with him, by terms of the agreement between two old men with one pair of eyes between them, but they don't have to make him comfortable. He complains because they expect him to, because polite cooperation would be more suspicious than arrogance, but it's not chains or the jagged floor of a cave or even a giant glass cage, and anyway the amorphousness of the plan at which he is _not_ looking too closely - yet - is sufficient distraction. As are the video feeds (he thinks they may someday regret having left a tablet where he could get his hands on it, but since he very carefully hides his actual activities under a layer of YouTube videos of kittens and apparently serious clips that all abruptly switch to a particular 1987 pop music video - he frequently sends those to Thor, who falls for it _every damn time_ \- nobody seems to think there's anything to be concerned about).

It's not that he's trying to sate some unfulfilled prurient interest; on the few occasions there are glimpses of the mating rituals of the humans on the feeds, he tends to think of it as more like one of the horrid nature documentaries Thor had made him sit through in an attempt to teach him some _empathy_ for the realm. It hadn't worked particularly well for its stated purpose, but it _had_ provided him with the idea of cataloguing human behavior for whatever use it might later serve.

So: the agent. This is what he knows: the agent is in his mid-30s, ranking at the what seems to be the same level as the Son of Coul. Though the Allspeak translates for him, he's caught different idiom of three languages so far. When the agent takes off his shoes, the toes always align neatly, which makes him want to go nudge one just slightly askew for the fun of it.  He's more fit than he looks under most of the suits - it had taken Loki only a moment or two of conversation the last time the agent had been assigned to be his babysitter for the day to draw him out of the air of forgettability he seems to put on as part of the uniform. He's mentioned prior romantic entanglements with both genders, but has not engaged with any of his shipmates since Loki has been watching.

And he, too, speaks with the faintest undercurrent of bitterness that no one else seems to notice.

With a sigh, he pulls up the feeds, expecting, as usual, to see the agent sitting at his computer or reading or generally not doing anything interesting (he thinks, most days, he should just stop watching, he would have more excitement waiting for water to boil, but there's still that hint of something familiar that won't let him).

What he does _not_ expect to see is a disheveled man leaning back against the wall behind his bunk, half-undressed, cock in his hand. One of Loki's eyebrows rises as he takes in the scene, and the other meets it a moment later when he notes what the agent has apparently been hiding in his trousers all this time. Not the largest he's ever seen, but certainly more than he would have expected from someone whose entire persona seems to revolve around not leaving a lasting impression, and enough for him to actually pay attention.

The agent runs a hand up his chest, giving a nipple a squeeze as he strokes his cock slowly, thumb circling the head of it before sliding back down. His eyes slit closed and he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, head falling back gently against the wall. Loki watches, eyes fixed on the languid motion of his hand. He's surprised to find himself even the slightest bit aroused; the Not-Plan hadn't considered that it might be _fun._

On the screen, the agent rises to his knees and reaches back behind himself, and Loki curses the camera angle even as he sucks in a ragged breath at the quickening pace of the agent's hand. There's no sound, not with this feed, but as the agent's lips part, he imagines he can hear the moans slipping from them, finds himself thinking of what he might do to draw more of them from him. His hand traces idly over the hardening bulge in his jeans as he considers, the hum of the zipper teeth loud in his ears as he makes up his mind and makes room for his hand to slip inside. On the screen, the agent's belly quivers and his hips jerk; in Loki's hand, his cock twitches, already dripping, and as the agent sinks slowly back onto his sheets, Loki's pace quickens, lost in a mental rerun of what he'd just seen.

It does not take long; the Norns only know how little interest he's had since returning to this realm. But he glances at the tablet once more, trying not to think about the sudden desire (for? No, he thinks, _because of_ ) inspired by the mortal. As he cleans up, he sighs to himself. All that's left to is to wait...and watch.

 


End file.
